Sleeping Dragon
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Natsu is addicted to sleeping in Lucy's bed and she's downright sick of it...until she realises why he does it. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail guild hear the two have 'slept together' and misunderstandings ensue... One-shot.


Lucy awoke to the gentle sound of the breeze ruffling the curtains, the birds tweeting as they flitted around her window box and-

Snoring.

Lucy twitched and threw back the covers.

"_Natsu!_"

Natsu, curled up in a little ball beside her, snuffled and turned over.

"Oh, mornin', Lucy…"

"_Get. Out._"

"Huh? AH!"

Natsu yelled as Lucy kicked him onto the floor.

"Jeez, Lucy- what did ya do that for?!"

Lucy massaged her temples in irritation. "Natsu, this has got to stop. Seriously. You can't keep sleeping in my bed."

Natsu frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't have to have particular reason, do I? It's just _weird_!"

Natsu was unfazed. He grinned. "But I like sleeping with you, Lucy!"

Lucy went pink. "Okay, get out."

"But, I-!"

"_Get out_!"

And the people sailing their boats along the canal got to see a pink-haired dragon slayer mage being pushed from a two-storey building.

xxx

"Jeez!" Natsu complained when he got to the guild. "That damn Lucy!"

"What's up?" Grey asked.

"She pushed me out of a freakin' window!"

"Why?" Elfman joined in the conversation.

"Oh," Natsu rolled his eyes. "Because I slept with her."

"Y-y-you-!" Elfman stuttered, then punched the air, crimson-faced. "Sleeping together is MAN!"

"That doesn't even mean anything." Natsu muttered.

Grey was staring at Natsu. "You…slept with Lucy?"

"What?" From the next table, Alzack, Bisca, Levy, Droy, Jet and Gajeel joined the conversation. Mirajane, who had been listening in, edged closer. "You slept with Lucy?!"

"Yeah," Natsu shrugged. "I sleep with her a lot."

"_WHAT_?!"

Happy, who was joyfully shopping with Carla, was unable to correct the mistake everyone was making and now an even bigger crowd had gathered.

"D-did I just hear you right?" Erza stumbled towards him. "N-Natsu?!"

"Juvia is scandalized!" Juvia squeaked.

"What was it like?" Gajeel demanded.

Natsu sighed. "It's great. Lucy smells so good and she's so soft and comfortable…"

"Natsu!" Lisanna squeaked. "You can't _discuss_ it with people!"

Natsu frowned. "Why not?"

"Lucy might not want people knowing!"

"No, keep going!" Gajeel grinned.

"Yeah!" Makarov cheered and Mirajane shot him a reproving look.

"Is she good?" Grey wanted to know, flushing slightly.

_Good?_ By now Natsu was confused, but he just nodded.

"Yeah, of course- she's the best."

Everyone in Fairy Tail squealed.

Levy shook her head. "Loke's gonna come for you, Natsu."

At that moment, Lucy walked through the door. "Good morning everyone!"

Everyone froze and turned to stare at her.

"Er," Lucy said. "What?"

"Nothing!" Freed squeaked.

"Nothing has happened!" Grey said stiffly.

"Lucy…" Erza was still in shock. "Who'd have thought…?"

Lucy came down the stairs and leaned over to Natsu. "Why is everyone looking at me weirdly?"

"Because I told them you pushed me out of the window!" Natsu snapped.

"What?!" Lucy turned on the crowd. "Listen everyone I _had_ to do it!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"If I didn't do it to Natsu then I'd go insane! Sure, I was a little rough and he may have some bruises. But he's been needing someone to be rough with him for a long time now!"

"Oh my…" Grey's eyes were saucers.

"'Rough'?" Erza felt faint.

"What happened to you, Lucy?!" Alzack cried. "You used to be so pure!"

As the guild attempted to get over the shock, Lucy and Natsu looked at each other.

"Everyone's acting really weird today." Lucy commented.

"I know right?" Natsu shook his head.

xxx

After running some small errands to gain a little more rent money, Lucy and Mirajane had their afternoon ritual of having a cup of tea at the bar.

"Lucy," Mirajane, who had not noticed a drastic difference in Natsu and Lucy's relationship and was the only guild member not freaking out, frowned. "Did you and Natsu really sleep together?"

Lucy flushed. "Don't word it like that! He just sleeps in my bed a lot. That's all."

"Ah." Mirajane said.

_I could clear it up for the rest of the guild,_ Mirajane glanced over to where a group of guild members were still staring at Lucy in disbelief. _But no, it's too much fun._

"It's so annoying." Lucy groaned.

"Hmm," Mirajane swirled her tea around the mug. "You know, Lucy, I remember Natsu telling me that he used to sleep with Igneel a lot."

Lucy snorted. "Oh charming. So I'm some substitute for Igneel?"

"Kind of," Mirajane laughed. "But what I'm trying to say is that Natsu has a childish little habit of wanting to sleep closest to the person he's most comfortable with. With his most important person."

Lucy was silent.

_Most important…?_

"Natsu puts up a strong front during the day, but I think he feels a little vulnerable all alone. He'd want to sleep next to his favourite person, as if they'd protect him and, in turn, he'd protect them."

Lucy stared at her tea.

Mirajane laughed. "That's just what I think anyway."

Lucy sighed heavily.

_Natsu…_

xxx

That night, after she'd had her bath, Lucy got dressed and ready for bed.

She checked under her covers.

No Natsu.

_Maybe I scared him away?_

"Well, good." Lucy said out loud, but she crawled between the sheets feeling a little lonely.

xxx

But, at midnight, Lucy awoke again.

As her eyes refocused with the help of the dim glow of moonlight through her curtains, her eyes alighted upon a tuft of pink hair sticking out of her duvet.

"Natsu." She murmured, drawing back the covers.

There he was, in the same curled-up position, breathing deeply.

_Natsu has a childish little habit of wanting to sleep closest to the person he's most comfortable with. With his most important person._

"Yeah right." Lucy murmured under her breath.

Natsu twitched in his sleep. "Lucy…" He murmured and a languid, dreamy smile came over his face. "Lucy…"

Lucy blushed all the way up to her ears.

Slowly, she reached out her hand and their fingertips touched.

"Natsu?" She murmured.

"Lucy…"

Lucy edged a little closer so their faces were almost touching and held his hand tightly.

"I'm right here, Natsu." She said, right before she fell asleep.

xxx

Natsu woke up in the early hours of the morning.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Lucy.

"Lucy?" He said.

Lucy was still deeply asleep.

Natsu sighed and rolled on his back, then looked down and realized their hands were linked.

He reddened.

"L-Lucy?" He said again.

"Natsu…" She breathed in her sleep.

Natsu stared at her, then grinned. "Huh, you dream about me! How lame is that?"

But when he looked at her sleeping face, his heart melted just a little.

With sudden urgency, he moved closer to her face, poised.

"IT'S TRUE!"

"_Wha_-?" Natsu turned to see the entire Fairy Tail guild who had suspended themselves outside Lucy's window by ropes, ladders, magic and any means possible.

"They really _are_ sleeping together!" Gajeel announced.

"So it's true!" Erza cried.

"Who'd have thought?" Muttered Grey.

"Juvia wants to do it with Grey-sama!"

"I'm too young to see this!" Wendy cried.

Makarov shook his head, turning pink. "Young love…"

"Wh-what the hell are you guys doing here?!" Natsu yelled, red-faced.

Lucy opened her eyes and was met with about fifty other guilty pairs staring her back.

"Oh, what the hell?"

All at once, someone lost their balance outside, crashed into the person behind them and the entire Fairy Tail guild fell head-long onto the road outside Lucy's building.

Lucy and Natsu listened to the sounds of their yells and screams and cries for a while.

"Why did I join Fairy Tail again?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Because a' me!" Natsu grinned.

"You're right- it's all your fault."

Natsu smiled at her. "Yup- you can just blame me."

Lucy gave him an evil smile. "Oh, I do."

"Wha- AHH!"

And for the second time in a row, Natsu was flung from the window.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lisanna asked worriedly as the dust cleared.

"Wow," Natsu struggled upright. "Lucy sure was rough with me this time."

The entire guild squealed once again and Lucy slammed her window shut.


End file.
